The End
by Col. Rage-Shadow Dragon Leader
Summary: Bella's an old woman when the Cullens make one last trip to see her. A HEA is ensured for our tragically upset Edward. Fluffy and Cute!


******Title: **The End

******Disclaimers: **I do not own the Twilight characters, or any other Twilight object, location, and whatnot. Any locations in this story that match to a real building, company, or anything else, aren't mine.

* * *

With the hearing I had in my old age of sixty-four, I heard the two cars pull into my daughter's driveway. I opened my eyes and looked off and over the railing of the wooden porch to gaze at an old Mercedes Benz. I hadn't seen one of them on the road for a long time now, and I had to chuckle at the color of black. Everyone nowadays seemed to like bright colors, but this car was an appreciative dark tone. The one that pulled up behind it was the car I hadn't thought I would ever see again; a silver Volvo. The car brought back memories, and I had to appreciate the colors and types of old styled cars. These days were box shaped cars, and I just didn't like those. I liked space for my old legs, dammit. Give me a Ford or Chevy, and I'd be the happiest grandma in the world.

I continued to rock myself as I kept eyes on the little munchkins playing ball in the front yard, while taking the looks at the cars when no one exited the cars. I knew they were there, and my raised gray eyebrow was seen through those tints where the people were sitting. They could see me. I knew it. The people were who I had wanted to see just once more, and voila. Here they are being cowards in their cars.

I crooked a finger at BJ, my favorite – don't tell Peter. She came running up on those five year old legs to stand next to me. "Why not go knock on the black car's window and tell them to say hi to me?" I whispered, knowing they could hear me.

BJ nodded quickly and ran off to do exactly as I told her. She was the good child. The rest were demons from Hell. A.K.A my daughters and sons.

It didn't take more than my BJ to get the people moving out of the cars. I guess they needed a push or a little cutie who looked precisely like me when I was younger to get them going. Seeing them now was bringing so many memories back. Carlisle Cullen in all his twenty-two year old glory, was with the entire Cullen family exiting when Carlisle did, from the cars. I roamed my eyes over them all while BJ went back to playing dolls with the other girls. All of them looked like they did so many years ago.

Emmett still looked big and handsome with mischief written over his forehead.

Rosalie still looked so beautiful and mythical with that long blond hair.

Alice was still short as ever with the grace of a ballerina.

Jasper was still the tall silent one it looked like.

Esme was still looking motherly and beautiful.

Carlisle still in his youth like back then.

Then there was Edward. The lone single one who was still the Greek god I remembered clearly. His bronze hair wasn't styled messy no more. It was longer and laid more flat like in style with the teens these days. I never knew that vampires could grow their hair out. It was about as long as Jasper's curly hair, and much more dark red than brown. That was probably the light though. It was always brownish in clouds, but not in sun.

When they reached the porch I had to chuckle. "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle." I claimed humorously, holding onto my cool cane that my grandson Jimmy bought me. I was going in style everywhere, and this cane with the vintage Ed Harvey, like in my time, cane that read 'Love is Dead'. Ah good ole Ed Harvey.

Carlisle chuckled. "Hello, Bella dear." His voice was still so melodic and full of that compassion.

"Carlisle. Lookin' youthful as ever." I complimented him with a smile.

"Thank you. You look well yourself." Carlisle roamed his eyes over me. I saw sadness in them. It was because I was old though. I wasn't young and savable anymore.

"Shoot. If you think this is good: you should have seen me after my first daughter. I was hot." I complimented myself, lightening the mood.

Emmett snickered as Rosalie actually smiled.

"Wish you had smiled like that when I was younger. Mighty beautiful still, Rosalie." I looked at her fully.

"Thank you, Bella. You still have your spunk, I'll give you that." Rosalie said with a smirk.

I nodded. "I do. I passed it on to all seven of mine. Bastard children always stealin' my junk." I cursed in the name of my grown kids once more.

Alice giggled. "Can you call your kids bastards when you had them in wedlock?" She asked me, her voice full of light and happy emotions with a twinge of sadness in it. Her soprano voice was still so soothing to me.

"Yes I can. I birthed 'em. I can do what I want with 'em." I said once again. "My kids, my rules. You should see me talk about the husband."

"Where is the lucky man?" Edward asked me, sounding very curious and eager to meet the father of my kids.

I chuckled. "He's bein' walked." I told an inside joke that made chuckle again and slam the end of my can to the window near me. "Jacobi David, I know you ain't eavesdroppin' on your momma in there!" I called him out.

"...no. ma'am."

Course he was. He was always a nosy child. Always in everybody's business when he shouldn't be. He didn't get ___that_ from me.

I rolled my eyes, and Esme had giggled softly with Alice; Jasper had to hide his smirk while Emmett just laughed that wondrous boisterous laugh that made my grandkids look at him like he was an alien.

My son who looked a lot like his father and nothing like me came out the front door with his tail between his legs – no pun intended.

I glared. "Well? Did you fix the heater like your sister asked you to? It gonna get cold this winter, and I don't want the grand kid militia freezing." I asked him.

"Yes, ma'am." Jacobi mumbled before brightening up with a smile appearing on his tanned face. "Jacobi Uley. Nice to meet you Mr...?" He dragged out, shaking Carlisle's hand.

Carlisle was surprised from that look at me at my son's last name, but was the perfect gentleman with a polite smile appearing on his face. "Carlisle Cullen. Wonderful to meet Bella's son."

"I'm the best one she has." Jacobi winked.

"And the most retarded." I added on to Edward who stifled his chuckle.

"She has Altimeter's and doesn't know what she's talking about." Jacobi defended himself.

I glared. "I might be old, but I ain't senile."

He rolled his eyes and received a slap to his head by my daughter who looked precisely like me. "Don't be pickin' on your momma in my house, Jacobi David. I'll beat you down when we were eighteen." She threatened.

"I let you win." Jacobi stated while he back inside.

Cathy looked to me. "So, who are your friends?" She asked me sweetly, ordering me silently to tell her who these people on her porch were.

I decided to play with her a bit. "The tall blond is your dad, the woman next to him is your step-momma..."

"Funny, grandma. Do it again and I'll put in your box and float you down the river." Cathy threatened with a grin while Carlisle gave me a scolding look accompanied by a small smile.

I chuckled. "These are some kids of my old friends. They came to say hello to me and bail me out of this Hell." I said with a wave and sat back in my rocking chair.

"Why aren't you dead yet again?" Cathy asked me with such seriousness I had to laugh.

"I'm too cool for Death. He don't want me." I told another inside joke.

Cathy rolled her eyes and shook hands with Carlisle and Esme. "I'm Cathy McGee. I'm her oldest daughter and most of those kid's mom." She waved out to the front yard where all the kids were playing.

"And dictator." I added on for the hell of it.

"And your death granter if you keep irritating me." Cathy warned before taking the glass from Jimmy who came out with it silently. "Thanks, hun. Drink it." She ordered me and walked away for the kids in the yard.

I grumbled and set it aside, not drinking the foul substance.

"Don't like lemonade anymore?" Edward asked me curiously.

"I love lemonade. I hate the medicine inside it. We thought it would make it easier for me to drink it, but it didn't Now it's plain disgusting. Can't swallow pills too well anymore." I informed.

"gettin' old, Bells." Emmett said sadly but with a teasing smile.

I smiled back. "Didn't expect me to stay young forever did you?" I asked him softly.

He frowned slightly. "Yeah...I kinda did." He told me softly.

I hummed in understanding. "Little too late now, Em."

"Yeah. We see that." Jasper commented softly, leaning on the porch railing.

I hummed again. This wasn't the place to do all this talking. Kids were annoying and nosy, and this was a private conversation. "Help me up, will you, Carlisle? We'll take this inside." I set my cane on the board firmly.

"Of course, Bella." Carlisle waked to me and aided me in standing.

"Knees not what they used to be anymore. Jacobi, stay away from the den or I'll castrate you in your dreams." I warned when I made it inside and walked through the cleared living room. Thank you Jimmy my boy.

"Yes, ma'am." Jacobi said quickly, standing with Jacob, his twin who was snickering at him and feeding my newest granddaughter.

I let Esme open the door to the den when she got there first, and the others filed in before me. "I'm slow, I know it. I get complaints all the time." I told them and chose the most comfortable, firm seat in the den.

"We like slow." Rosalie told me, helping me sit gently.

I humphed at the lie, and received a smirk from her and a giggle from the youthful Alice. "Nice try, but I have about fifteen grandkids. I can smell a lie a mile away." I claimed and set my grandkids approved cane on the wall nearest me. "Now, confess to this old woman why you're here now of all times?" I asked them, looking at Edward directly.

He sighed. "I don't know. Nothing I do can change anything, but...I had to see you again." He said softly.

"While I'm old? I'd rather you kept my young memory than this one. Lost all the good color in my hair." I trailed off about my grey hair that was kept in a bun on the back of my head.

"You'll always be beautiful, Bella. No matter what age. I just wish I preserved the younger age while I had the chance." Edward told me, sounding tragically upset.

I sighed. "I just this, I just that. Justs don't matter anymore, Edward...I waited for you. When I was eighteen that is." I confessed. "I waited everyday for you to appear back in my room and be with me again, even if but for an hour. I wished I could have said bye to Alice and at least leave on good terms with Rosalie and not be enemies." I shrugged discreetly. I couldn't shrug anymore. It hurt my shoulders like this.

Alice looked ready to burst into tears. "Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry I did that to you. I loved you and I still do! I called you though. Hundreds of times, and you never answered. I thought you were dead because I had a vision of you jumping from a cliff. I thought you killed yourself and I couldn't bare it, thinking of you dead so young. I called everyday, hoping you would pick up the phone and yell at me for leaving you...but you never did." She claimed, tears in her voice.

I nodded slowly. "I did jump. The cliff in La Push; I jumped right off it and into the rocky waters below."

"How did you survive, Bella? Those rocks are unavoidable." Esme asked me softly, sounding as upset as Alice did.

I shook my head. "I didn't survive. I died for five minutes." I said softly.

"What happened, Bella? Tell us what happened." Jasper asked me. "We just need to know what happened after we left."

I examined them fully. "Alright. I'll let you know everything."

They sat up and were obviously listening very closely.

"The day you left me in that forest, I followed you as much as I could. I ended up getting lost for hours. I was found by Sam and Paul, a wolf in his pack. I was sick for months and couldn't get better from the pneumonia I was suffering from. Charlie didn't know what to do, so he sent me to La Push to be taken care of by Emily, Sam's imprint. She was a nurse and she was doing what she could for me, but it wasn't a secret I wasn't going to make it through the illness. Emily stood by my side through all my sickness. Feeding me, clothing me, helping me shower when I was too weak to stand, holding my hand when I cried and leading me her shoulder. She was my bestfriend and like a sister to me. Maybe like a mother, too.

"But one day, while I was resting, vampires came to attack the house because of me; Victoria had found me at last and knew about my illness."

The Cullens hissed and looked angry.

I nodded, agreeing with them. "While the wolves went out to fight to protect Emily, me, Kim, and Seth who was a wolf and staying with me to guard me, Victoria slipped past them and got inside. She had knocked out Seth, and I was so upset I couldn't stop coughing, or catch my breath. Emily was trying desperately to make me breathe, but Victoria forced her away by slamming her through a wall. I screamed for Emily was loud as I could when I caught my breath, but she was dead. Victoria's push made Emily's ribs crack into her lungs and she died instantly. Victoria was only lookin' so bored with Emily and interested in my tears and my lack of ability to breath because of the deep infection in my lungs. I had screamed for Sam, Seth who was knocked out, Paul, Brady, Jake, anyone who would hear me, but no one came."

"They were fighting the vampires?" Emmett asked me softly.

I hummed in the positive. "Yes. They were so busy and they couldn't get away even if they tried. The newborns were ordered to keep them from the house and they did a good job following orders. I lost my bestfriend and caretaker, Sam's imprint, and later Seth due to a newborn killing him when he attached Victoria and got her wounded enough for Jake and the twins, Collin and Brady, to finish her off in vengeance of Emily and Seth himself."

"What about Victoria? Before she was wounded, what did she do to you?" Edward pleaded for his answer, his honey eyes filled with agony.

"She was just watching me not breathe. I couldn't breathe at all and I was too upset as I called for Emily to come back to me. She eventually started laughing. She laughed so hard and it made me cry even more. She was hysterical with laughter.

"What's wrong, Bella? Where's your mate?" Victoria asked me while her red eyes were looking to Seth and my dead bestfriend.

"Gone. And he's not coming back." I simply told her through my raspy breath. I couldn't breathe still and I wasn't able to find the inhaler that Emily made me use daily.

Victoria only hummed with a nod. "I see that. Well, you seem dead already. What fun is it for me?"

I could only look at her with hate. "None, so leave. You've done enough by killing my bestfriend." I told her while I clutched my chest from the pain of my straining lungs. It felt like I was on fire again, like when James had bitten me."

I showed the old scar on my left arm. "It never faded away, even after all this time. It's retained it's shape and everything." I said to Carlisle.

"So it did." He murmured, looking to the scar as his cold hands held my arm still from the very light shaking it was doing. He wasn't bothered by it, but the again, he was a doctor back then and used to old women shaking. "It looks brand new still."

"Yeah. It felt brand new that day, too. While Victoria had her laughing session again, I fought off the oncoming fire in my chest as much as I could, but it just bursted and I ended up screaming bloody murder. Victoria only laughed harder at my agony while Seth had woken up at my scream and attacked her bodily to get her outside. When Seth collided with her, Sam and Jacob had come into the room in human form, and Sam had been heartbroken at seeing Emily dead. He cried so hard for her while Jake tended to me and tried to find the bite mark he assumed Victoria left due to my screaming. When he didn't find an open one, he looked at my scar and just said,

"Oh shit."

I paused and sighed, wondering how to tell the next part. "I don't remember the rest after that too well. It was all pain and never ending agony. I remember Jake and him cooling me down as much and as often as he could while the others tended to the dead and the other wolves who were hurt. Billy died from a vampire draining him, Seth had died after asking Jared if I was safe and he said I was. Kim had lost her right arm but was fully alive if not a little shaken, and Brady lost his left eye while Embry now had a scar running down his left cheek. Sam had been a wreck; he lost his imprint and I was there screaming in pain. He had shifted many times in his anger while keeping away from me and the others.

"Eventually, when I came to, I wasn't sick anymore. I wasn't coughing, I was breathing on my own, and I could walk by myself. No one had told me what happened, except Emily saved my life" I hung my head at the thought of Emily dying protecting me.

"How? I don't understand, Bella. How did Emily save your life?" Alice asked me slowly, shaking her head. "It doesn't make sense." She told herself in a low voice.

I shook my head in agreement with her. "No it doesn't. But I guess I can say, that Emily and I were so close, that she...shared the imprint bond with Sam with me in a way. Somehow, during our bonding, Sam and I grew close. I was always so sick, but Sam was always there with Emily, keeping me company and talking to me. He as telling me that I was gonna get through this and I was gonna be okay again; I knew otherwise, but the thought counted at the time. I was scared to die. I didn't want to leave Charlie and die like I was, hackin' up my lungs that is. Emily, a day before Victoria attacked us, told me that I would be okay. I was gonna get better, marry a man, and pop out ten kids who would take after me. She lied, but she was close to the number." I had to chuckle.

Esme smiled with a small giggle. "She was. Seven yes?"

I nodded. "All healthy and just like their dad." I said, a double meaning in my voice that Jasper understood.

"they're werewolves?" Jasper questioned me softly.

I nodded. "All but Cathy, but that isn't a loss to her. She liked being the one like me, a human and just a girl with dreams." I remembered fondly about the day my Cathy was born, fully human.

Edward gave a grin. "She looks like you, like the small one did.

"BJ? Oh, she's the sweetest and my favorite." I admitted softly so no one else over heard.

"is that her real name?" Rosalie asked me curiously.

"Her name is Bella, but we all call her BJ since she looks like me and she wants to be like me, Bella Junior." I gloated on a happier note.

"If I may ask, Bella. How many days were you in pain?" Carlisle asked me softly.

I sighed, "Four even."

He looked me up and down. "I don't understand...why did the venom not change you?" He asked so softly I almost didn't hear it.

"Venom?" I raised a brow at him.

"Bella, you went through the change. Burning, endless, agonizing; it all describes the change. The venom from James must have been left in your body when he bit you. Edward didn't suck it all out..." Carlisle said with amazement and sadness at the same time. "We thought he did, but he didn't. You should have been changed into a vampire, but here you are; old and human." He looked so sad as he looked at me in the eyes.

"What? If she went through the change...why is she human? Why wasn't she saved?" Edward stood up to glare at Carlisle.

I've seen that look before. He was upset and was glaring so he didn't cry. He had done it when I was in the hospital after James with me.

The doctor shook his head. "I don't know. It seems so cruel. You went through the change for four days and you're still human and growing old."

I hummed and nodded. "I guess it seems sad. I wanted to be with Edward forever, but I'm old now. At least I saw him one more time." I looked at Edward in all his young glory, the exact way I fell in love with him.

He looked more upset. "No! Something went wrong with the venom. It had to have saved you!" He cried.

"It did. I didn't want to die from pneumonia , and I didn't. I'm alive now because of that venom." I claimed softly to him.

"That's just not right. Carlisle, there has to be something we can do." Emmett turned on Carlisle, standing up and pacing in the middle of the room.

I looked at them all. "This upsets you that much? Me witherin' away?" I asked them all calmly, taking my cane and setting it down in front of me and put both hands on top of it to get balance.

"Of course it does, Bella! We should have stayed and been there when Victoria came! We let you suffer the death of Emily and your friends, and go through a dud change! You could have been saved and been with us forever! Now we're losing you all over again!" Alice cried, looking to be wanting to shed tears.

I sighed and used Esme's unfailing strength to stand when she came to help me quickly. "What age did I say I wanted to be if I could stay any age again, Edward?" I asked him curiously off topic.

Edward looked at me with confusion, before the hurt set in his eyes. He was probably thinking I was becoming forgetful. Well...I've never been more insulted in my life...

"You wanted to be nineteen so you could go to college and experience the life of a college kid over and over. You said it wouldn't ever get tiring, and I agreed with you on that subject." He dutifully told me.

I nodded. "I remember that. I also remembered I hated you not stylin' your hair my way. I'll be sure to beat your ass for doin' this to your gorgeous hair." I swore.

Edward chuckled, sounding upset again. "Staying with the times, Bella. It's not 2007 anymore, silly woman."

I humped. "I hate my own kids for makin' theirs do this crap." I waved at his hair. "What is it? The eighties? Style that hair, dammit!" I explained.

"yes, ma'am." Edward chuckled.

Jasper about spoke, but shut his mouth when the den door opened.

"What do you want?" I glared at the tall, dark skinned, young man in the doorway that had the Cullens gasping.

Sam Uley chuckled in humor. "Still like this, Bella? Why not stop torturing the poor leeches and show 'em what the venom ___really_ did." Sam ordered me.

I humphed again and gave Esme my cane. She looked confused and looked ready to catch me if I fell, but she soon widened her eyes and stepped back like Jasper and Alice did. Edward stared at me as I shrunk smaller.

I felt my bones shrink to their right size, not an ounce of pain.

I felt my back straighten out like in my youth, not an ounce of pain.

I saw my skin tighten up and glow a youthful tone, making me seem and look my proper age.

My hair grew it's brown shiny color back and fall out of my bun, it cascaded down my young body and to the middle of my straightened back.

M y face was youthful once again, I knew it was just like Cathy's now, but younger.

My eyes were sharper while changing to the gold eyes I had because I hunted like the man who taught me what family was really about, I locked them on Edward's stunned and very hopeful eyes.

"She was saved that day, because Emily gave her our bond. The undisturbed venom reacted to the wolf bond, and it started pumping through her system, curing her of the phenomena, and stalling her age for ever like mine was. I wasn't growing old and I felt my bond still alive in Bella. My wolf was still claimed, and I kept shifting for Bella. She's a vampire, yes, but she has a really twisted fuckin' gift." Sam ended with a curse and leaned on me with one arm and a grin on his face.

I glared at him, "And we're only married because of the kids we had. I didn't want them born out of wedlock and Sam agreed to be married for them to be a family. We were never careful with sex, so we had six more. Thanks, asshole." I pushed him away from me in a grump and crossed my arms before looking back at Edward.

"Bella...the venom did work..." Edward whispered, sounding amazed.

Jasper looked amazed as he examined me. "A vampire able to age and act old and human, and able to have kids...how?" He asked me softly.

I shrugged and turned my eyes to Rosalie's stunned, but not jealous eyes. "Rosalie told me she only wished to have children, and I wanted some, too. Emily promised me I would have kids in the future with a husband, and I have them all. I guess Emily gave them to me." I gave my best guess.

Emmett looked me up and down before, "holy shit."

I has to burst out laughing. "Same old Emmett. Where's your intelligence? Your mother taught you better than this." I chided him.

He gained a happy grin and all his sorrows just vanished. "I never listen to Esme or Carlisle! What the hell are you talkin' about? Still have an old woman's mind?" He taunted.

I tossed the chair at him, telling him to suck it before Sam laughed loudly.

"Oh god this is good. This is why I married you." He informed me.

"Filthy liar. I want a divorce." I told him sharply.

He raised a brow while Alice looked at me with shock. "Grounds?" He asked, not sounding very surprised. I had warned him this would come one day, and we had really only married for my pregnancy and because we didn't want to leave each other.

I smiled. "I want a hotter man."

"Granted. Take the kids." Sam nodded in acceptance with his terms.

"Hell no." I said quickly with a shake of my head. "You get them."

"Hell fuckin' no." Sam glared me.

"I ain't takin' 'em. Give them a place to live without us."

"They're grown up! Make them leave! They don't listen to me" Sam started begging,

"I tried. They don't listen and they got it from you. Tell BJ to come here." I sent him away.

Sam grumbled about going back out there, but he left in the end, leaving me with Edward and the Cullens.

"Divorce?" Alice asked me softly. "But. Bella...you've married to him for so long." She told me with confusion.

I nodded. "I told you we were married for the kids, Alice. They're adults, and I want someone else."

"Who?" Rosalie asked me shortly, sounding and looking as confused as the others did.

I smiled and sauntered to Edward who was enamored with me and was shocked when I kissed him right on the lips. He soon joined my kiss and I enjoyed this third real kiss that we shared since I was seventeen.

I let him go and smiled. "I want what I should have hunted down and maimed for leaving me, but I'll stick to no sex for a year." I whispered.

"Done." Edward agreed quickly before kissing me again.

"Ew!" BJ squealed as she came in the room and covered her eyes.

I separated from Edward with a smile at BJ who peeped from behind her small hands. "Come here, BJ, I want you meet someone very special." I held out my arms for her.

BJ ran to me and I picked her up easily with my youthful body.

"BJ, I want you to meet Edward." I looked at Edward, ready to make him faint. "Edward, meet BJ, your daughter."

His eyes went wide as he darted them to me, BJ, and Carlisle. "My what?" he asked quickly.

I just smirked. "When I jumped off the cliff, Edward? I was pregnant. Remember when we had made love the very first time?" I asked him slowly.

He nodded, most likely remembering it like I did for the wonderful thing it had been.

"Well, magic happened and then she was conceived. I wanted to tell you before you left me, but I wasn't given the chance. You never let me open my mouth, and when you left I was so depressed, I didn't even think of BJ inside me when I jumped from the cliff that day. I was dead for five minutes, like I said, but BJ started my heart again."

"How?" Carlisle asked me, sounding amazed as he came closer to look at BJ who was investigating Edward and the doctor together.

I shrugged. "I guess her magic. Her venom is what Sam thinks, since she has venom in her veins and no blood. She isn't venomous, but she woke me up and Sam found me. The story goes on, and when I was In La Push, before Victoria attacked, I had given birth to her, and made Seth swear to hide her and protect her. He did, and when he asked if she was alive and Brady said yes, he knew he followed through in my begging and he died more peacefully. He hid her...under my bed. She was silent the entire time as she watched Victoria kill Emily, me screaming, and Seth tackling her into defeat. She was found by Quil who went looking for her when Jake took me away to Jared's house to go through my change. Quil took care of her for me and after my change until I knew I was in control, and then he gave her back to me and Sam. I saw her throughout the two years I was away, but through video camera and pictures. I didn't want to hurt her, and Quil knew that, BJ here grew slow over the years, and I didn't miss much but her learning to wobble in air plane mode."

Edward looked to BJ again after staring at me. "She's...mine?"

"Yep. She looks a little like you. She has your cheeks and some red in her hair, but the rest is me. I win!" I sang happily.

Edward chocked out a laugh, and I knew he wanted to hold her before he even asked.

I handed him BJ silently, and he took her carefully. "What's her middle name?" He asked me in wonder, looking over our daughter like she was doing him with a smile.

Her full name is Esabella Emily Swan. I didn't know if I could give her your guys' name, so I had to give her Charlie's." I told him, smiling as I moved a piece of BJ's hair out the way of her brown eyes.

"Of course you can, Bella! She can carry our name!" Esme claimed quickly.

I smiled. "I figured, along the way of growing up and thinking of ways to get you all here to punish your for leaving me without a goodbye, that I could just hyphenate her name; Swan-Cullen. I want a piece of Charlie in her."

"This was punishment? Making us think you were old and dying?" Alice looked at me with a glare.

I nodded. "I think you all learned something today."

"Yeah. Don't fuck with an age-changing vampire named Bella." Emmett laughed loudly.

I nodded. "Yep. Now give me a hug and stop glaring, Alice." I rolled my eyes.

Alice engulfed me with her two strong small arms and I hugged her right back just as tight while Edward bonded with BJ and Carlisle and Esme joining him.

"God I missed you, Alice!" I told her.

"I missed you, too! Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry for leaving you and making you go through all that!" She sobbed lightly.

"Don't think of it. It was a long time ago, and I'm starting to heal from Emily. Just know I'll make sure your good clothes burn for leaving me." I warned her and released her at last.

She nodded quickly. "I'll light the match myself for doing that to you." She promised.

"Good. Jacobi! Stop eavesdroppin' on your momma!" I called out with a glare to the closed door.

"...yes, ma'am."

"That'll change." Rosalie swore to me.

"Can you train them to be good? Only Cathy and BJ are the good ones!" I begged her, needing my kids disciplined right away.

She nodded. "Of course. Excuse me." She walked out of the room and a slap was heard.

"OUCH! MOMMA!" Jacobi yelled for me.

"next time don't eavesdrop on your mother and your ass won't be red." Rosalie informed him calmly as she walked back inside calmly.

"My idle." Sam's voice trailed through the house such relief, and the laughter rose from this room and his room.

I turned back to Edward who handed off BJ to Carlisle who wanted to meet his first grandchild in a sense, and BJ was lapping up the attention from her grandparent she never knew until now.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I deserved every bit of that act you put on." Edward shook his head in despair.

"Shut up and kiss me." I ordered him softly.

Edward complied easily, and our lips joined together for the fourth time in a real kiss.

When we separated, Jasper had chuckled in high spirits and simply said, "then they lived happily ever after. The End."

* * *

_Another one-shot! Enjoy!_


End file.
